


Ours for The Taking

by GoldenS0422



Series: Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Assassination, Empress Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: After learning that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, Anakin is denied permission to accompany Master Windu to go arrest him. This leads him to a change of plans, one that heavily involves his wife.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ours for The Taking

“I just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We’re on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns his emergency power back to the Senate,” Mace reported.

“He won’t give up his power. I’ve just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord,” Anakin informed Mace.

Mace raised an eyebrow, “A Sith Lord?”

“Yes, the one we’ve been looking for,” Anakin confirmed.

“How do you know this?”, Mace asked.

“He knows the ways of the Force. He’s been trained to use the Dark Side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then, our worst fears have been realized,” Mace said. “We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You’ll need my help if you’re going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.”

“I must go, master,” Anakin insisted.

“No,” Mace rebuffed. “If what you’ve told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here. Wait in the council chambers until we return.”

“Yes, master,” Anakin sighed before walking back where he came from. However, he did have a person he would want to visit in the meantime.

____________________

“What? Palpatine is a Sith Lord, Ani?”, Padmé asked.

“Yes, the man who mentored you and was a good friend to me is the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for,” Anakin answered.

Padmé sighed, “I can’t believe it. We’ve been controlled by a Sith Lord for so long.”

Anakin came up with something, “What if…he wasn’t in control though?”

“What do you mean?”, Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“What if he wasn’t the one in control, but rather us. What if…I killed Palpatine, and we took over?”

“How would we do that?”

“Mace Windu and some other Jedi Masters are going out to arrest the Chancellor, but it’s clear Palpatine wouldn’t back down. When Mace Windu and the fellow masters are killed, I’ll supposedly pledge myself to his teachings, solidifying our trust to each other. By that point, he’ll make me his apprentice, and with that, his heir to the throne,” Anakin explained, and Padmé slowly nodded before thinking.

As her eyes closed to think, cold energy began engulfing both Padmé and Anakin. Anakin felt it but ignored it, thinking that letting the Dark Side flow through him and his wife would bring forth balance and harmony from the two sides, and besides, he didn’t want to interrupt his wife during her moment of thinking. Padmé stayed that way for around twenty seconds before opening her eyes after making her decision.

As she opened her eyes, she smirked softly at her husband, “We could bring peace to the galaxy, Ani. What we make can and will be absolute for as long as we wish it. I really think that’s a good idea, although I don’t think the Jedi and senators would like it,” Padmé didn’t seem to express concern for what the Jedi and senators would think despite what she said.

“They wouldn’t understand what we’d be doing this for. We’re saving them from a tyrant, and we’re replacing him with a couple who…actually cares for the galaxy,” he said, his voice darkening as he kept speaking. “We’ll save them from Palpatine’s iron fist.”

“And, we wouldn’t be an iron fist?”, Padmé asked, her small smirk while asking her question showed that she didn’t really see that as a problem.

“The good thing about our fist is that we know when to close and when to open it,” Padmé giggled softly.

Her giggling stopped as she came up with a question she was legitimately concerned with, “How do you suppose we kill Palpatine then?”

Anakin smirked, “I do have a few ideas…”

____________________

Anakin was on his way to Palpatine’s office, and from there, he could already hear the sounds of lightning crackling. He entered the room and saw the dead bodies of Jedi Masters before seeing Palpatine shooting Force Lightning at Mace Windu who is deflecting the Force Lightning with his lightsaber. Anakin ran up to the two, pretending to stop for a moment to think of what he had to do. However, he knew what he had to do, and that was to make sure Mace Windu would die.

…

“It’s not the Jedi way. He must live!”, Anakin protested.

“Please don’t,” a weak Palpatine pleaded.

“I need him!”, Anakin exclaimed.

“Please don’t!”, Palpatine pleaded yet again.

Mace Windu brought his lightsaber back to swing at Palpatine.

“NO!”, Anakin exclaimed before igniting his blue lightsaber, cutting off Mace’s left hand as it fell out of the window with his lightsaber. Mace Windu screamed in pain as Palpatine’s weak face slowly formed into a wicked smile of pure evil.

“POWERRRRRR!”, Palpatine shouted as he shot Force Lightning at a stunned Windu. “UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRR!”

Mace Windu flew out of the window and into the dark night of Coruscant as he thought of how he could’ve ended it all, but victory was snatched from his grasp by a confused Jedi, or so he thought was confused…

____________________

Palpatine cackled before slowly clapping, “You have done very well, my boy, very, very well…”

“Thank you, _master_ ,” Anakin said in a solemn voice. Palpatine was smiling, and Anakin was as well, albeit for _very_ different reasons.

“You shall be known as Darth…Vader,” Palpatine declared.

“What is thy bidding, my master?”

“Go to the Jedi Temple and eradicate all those in it, the Jedi falls today.”

Anakin looked up to Palpatine, “Must I take them on alone?”

“That is up to you, my friend. I shall make the announcements and all for our new Empire, and we shall have…peace.”

Anakin made his way out of the room.

____________________

Anakin hopped back into his ship and contacted Padmé.

“Mace Windu and his company are dead. Palpatine will declare the new Empire. You should expect an emergency meeting sooner or later, angel,” Anakin informed her.

“Perfect timing, we’re getting called now for an emergency meeting right now,” she said.

“You still know what to do?”, Anakin asked.

“Yes, don’t worry about me, Ani.”

“Okay, alright.”

____________________

_THE REPUBLIC WILL BE REORGANIZED INTO THE FIRST…GALACTIC…EMPIRE! FOR A SAFE AND SECURE SOCIETY!_

Padmé covered her mouth in pretend shock.

“So, this is how liberty dies,” she looked to Bail, “with thunderous applause.”

As Palpatine finally began descending back into his office, Padmé excused herself to go pay Palpatine one last visit.

“Excuse me, Bail, I just need a moment,” she told her colleague.

“Alright,” he stepped aside.

Padmé began making her way to her office only to find Jar Jar following her.

“Jar Jar? What’re you doing?”, she asked.

“Meesa following yousa,” he answered.

“Just stay there, I need some private time.”

“Okey,” he sauntered back to where he came from.

____________________

Padmé made it into her office and grabbed the large cloak from her desk. She put the cloak on, but she didn’t don the hood just yet. As she grabbed her communicator and blaster, she left for Palpatine’s office and ran the plan through her head for the umpteenth time.

_Go to your office, grab the cloak, blaster, and communicator you left there earlier and go to Palpatine’s office._

_Enter Palpatine’s office and say anything that’ll keep Palpatine interested. The holocomm will vibrate with a new message, and that’s when it is time._

_Tell Palpatine to come with you as you need to show him an important file._

_Aim your blaster at Palpatine, and Palpatine will be distracted by stopping you from shooting._

_Let Anakin grab Palpatine’s own lightsaber and kill him with it._

____________________

“Ah, Padmé, what brings you here today? I understand your visit is taking place in these unfortunate circumstances, so I can assure you I won’t try and make your day worse,” Palpatine said as Padmé walked in with her cloak on.

Padmé faked a smile, “That would be good to hear.”

The senator pulled her hood up and took a seat in front of the self-proclaimed Emperor.

“May I ask what the hood is for, my dear?”, Palpatine asked.

“Oh, it is rather cold in here, so I hope you don’t mind,” she answered.

“Ah, it’s alright. I suppose it would be fair considering I have one of my own,” Palpatine pulled his own hood up as Padmé faked a soft giggle.

“I’d just like to say that I will be more than willing to help and advise you during these…rough times. I can understand it’ll be very difficult for you to transform this Republic into an Empire, so I may help you if you wish,” she said. “Besides, it is nothing but fair considering what you have done for me when it comes to mentorship.”

Palpatine smiled, “Thank you, my dear, I really do appreciate the help. I suppose I’ll increase security for you and your dear husband, Anakin, and I shall call you when I am in need of assistance.”

Just as Palpatine finished his statement, the holocomm vibrated.

“Oh, uh, I almost forgot. I have a file you may need to see. If you would, could you please come with me, Emperor?”

“Ah, but of course, we have to make sure there are no loose ends here,” he stood up and began following her. As Padmé slowed down to walk alongside him, she picked up her blaster and pointed it at Palpatine only to be frozen via the Force.

“Did you really think you could fool me, girl!?”, he exclaimed. A small smile began to form on Padmé’s face. Rapid footsteps came from in front of the two as Palpatine’s lightsaber flew right away from him and into the hands of Anakin. Anakin ignited his red lightsaber, and he threw the lightsaber into his chest, impaling the Emperor as Padmé regained control of her body once again. She picked up the blaster and shot Palpatine a few times for good measure.

Palpatine dropped onto the floor only to be tossed towards his guards by Anakin who used the Force, killing them after a few absorbed hits.

Anakin then ran to Padmé and kissed her passionately.

“We did it, my angel,” he triumphantly smiled at her. “This Empire is ours.”

“I can already feel this Empire thriving and living on for the years to come.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “But, I want to say something.”

Padmé frowned, “What is it?”

“I want to abdicate the throne and leave it to you.”

She frowned even more, “What? Why? We just won, Ani.”

“Politics isn’t for me, Padmé.”

“Are you sure?”

He sighed before nodding, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Still, you at least need to have some sort of title. I can’t have you go by unrecognized.”

“How about I become your Prince Consort? It’ll still give me some sort of title.”

“Alright, but I want you to have at least one more. How about you be in charge of the Imperial Military?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“You’ll be Supreme Commander.”

A small smile showed on his face, “Alright, then.”

____________________

“I would like to have everyone’s attention,” Padmé called on the senators in a rather worried voice. Murmurs came from the senators in other podiums as they gave her their attention.

“It is with heavy heart that the assassination attempt on our newly-proclaimed Emperor’s life has been successful,” she heard gasps from the audience. “This news has come from Anakin Skywalker who has told me of the unfortunate events.”

Footage then began playing. It showed a hooded person entering the office. She took a seat and talked to Palpatine for a bit before the two left. She then pulled out her blaster only to be frozen by Palpatine, exposing the fact that he is a Sith Lord. Anakin’s lightsaber pickpocket was not caught on camera, and thus, Palpatine was seen killed by a red lightsaber. Due to this, no Jedi could be accused of treason, and the hooded person could not be identified either.

“We could, unfortunately, not identify the culprits, but as it shows here, it reveals that our very own Emperor was the Sith Lord behind all this,” the gasps and murmurs from the audience just got louder and louder.

“Despite all the chaos ensuing in this newly-formed Empire, footage was found revealing Anakin Skywalker being the appointed heir to the throne,” Padmé played footage of Anakin asking about if he were to be the heir to the throne. “However, the newly-appointed Emperor has decided to abdicate the throne and surrender it to me. As his wife, however, I shall be granting him the title _Prince_ Consort, and he shall also be given the rank Supreme Commander, being in charge of the entirety of the Imperial Military.”

Thunderous applause came from all around the Rotunda as Padmé and Anakin began descending back down into their office. They then shared a soft yet long kiss.

“My love, my Prince,” she cooed softly after pulling out of the kiss.

“My angel, my Empress,” he replied.

____________________

Padmé was kneeling in front of the throne, and the now-Grand Vizier Mas Amedda made his way towards her with the Imperial Crown in hand.

“May the Force guide you,” he said before placing the crown on her head. Padmé kept her serene expression as she sat down on the extravagant throne with all the people watching, some being there physically whereas others watched from the holonet.

_HAIL THE EMPRESS!_

“I thank you all for coming here today and…supporting me as I take on this new journey as the Empress, and I promise that from this day onward, I shall do all I must to make all promises I make to this Empire come true, thank you.” Applause came from the audience.

She waited for a few moments before she saw her husband, Anakin Skywalker, make his way forward, and he knelt in front of her.

“I, Anakin Skywalker, do become your liege man of life and limb and of earthly worship and faith and truth I will bear unto you to live and die against all manners of folks,” he recited, his head facing towards her.

Padmé stood up, and Anakin did as well before he kissed her knuckle promptly. “I gladly accept your pledge,” she replied, a smile breaking through her serene expression. Anakin smiled in return before making his way back to where he sat.

They won.

**Author's Note:**

> Disappointed that Anakin became a Prince Consort like he almost always ends up in these fanfics? Yeah, don't worry, I'm disappointed, too.


End file.
